EL LADO OSCURO DE LA LUNA
by mar-uchiha lov17
Summary: naruto solo te lo dire una vez ella es mia...-decia un sasuke muy furioso No- dijo a naruto viendolo fijamente Hinata no sabia aquien escoger los dos eran muy importantes para ella... sasu/hina/naru espero que les gusten.
1. Chapter 1

EL LADO OSCURO DE HINATA

PREFACIO

Que pasaría si Hinata fuera la mala? Hinata podría no ser lo que aparenta ser tratando de conseguir algo que solo ella sabe para poder alcanzar lo que mas desea tratando de sacrificar todo por las dos personas que mas quiere y sin importarle que podría romper los lazos que ella tiene con estas personas sabiendo que talves no podría volver a recuperarlos solo por conseguir lo que mas anhela en su corazón sin darse cuenta en verdad que lo que anhelaba no era realmente lo que sentía ni lo que deseaba?

Era un día normal como cualquier otro. No hacía frío ni realmente calor y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: El verano se estaba acabando. Hinata lo supo al ver las hojas que se volvían un tanto rojizas. Pronto tendrían niños jugando por todas partes, saltando en las camas de hojas secas sin dejar de reír y correr de un lado al otro, y mirando al lugar que se dirigía , con dos rosas en sus manos para poder visitar a las dos personas que la habían ayudado a superarse, respirando profundo el aroma a lila y con un sonrojo muy leve pero notable se dedico a acercarse a donde esas dos personas estaba.

Mientras que abría la puerta mira a sasuke y a naruto los dos en las camas dormidos profundamente hinata al verlos suelta una sonrisa al verlos de esa manera y entra a dejarles las rosas y a cuidarlos como lo había estado haciendo durante 3 meses.

la guerra ninja se había acabado eso era lo que todos pensaban pero la pelea había sido exhausta y naruto y sasuke se había esforzado para poder derrotar a madara haciendo todo lo que podían a sus alcances pero de tanto esfuerzo sus cuerpos quedaron debilitados por tal esfuerzo por parte de ellos para poder derrotarlo con éxito .

mientras que hinata se dedico en ese tiempo a cuidarlos y velar por ellos visitándolos todos los días haciéndole compañía a esperar que pronto despertaran para poder contarles todo lo que ha pasado y sobre todo abrazarlos y poder volver a escuchar sus voces pero sobre todo ella se hacia la misma pregunta en su mente todos los días sin saber una respuesta clara miraba a naruto y se preguntaba si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto ya que el era una persona muy especial para ella y por el otro lado miraba a sasuke una persona con la cual tenia una gran amistad pero que la mayoría no lo sabia pero sobre todo lo que ella sentía por el era algo mas que amistad solo que todavía no lo sabia y se hacia la pregunta – es correcto lo que estoy haciendo? Y los volvía a ver y con una sonrisa sabia que lo que estaba haciendo para la mayoría lo veri a mal y algo no aceptable pero por la causa que ella lo hacia eso era algo bueno y sin importarle que ella seguiría haciéndolo por las dos personas que mas quería.

Y eso la hacia sumamente feliz y sobre todo la hacia sentirse bien y era lo único que realmente le importaba a ella.

esta historia se trata sobre estos 3 personajes es una historia que llevara mucho misterio y drama acción y también comedia pero sobre todo romanticismo con esto espero que entienda un poco lo que se va a tratar esta historia soy principiante asi que perdónenme si tengo faltas ortográficas me despido y espero que le vaya a gustar esta historia.


	2. Chapter 1 despertar

iEL LADO OSCURO DE HINATA

PREFACIO

Que pasaría si Hinata fuera la mala? Hinata podría no ser lo que aparenta ser tratando de conseguir algo que solo ella sabe para poder alcanzar lo que mas desea tratando de sacrificar todo por las dos personas que mas quiere y sin importarle que podría romper los lazos que ella tiene con estas personas sabiendo que talves no podría volver a recuperarlos solo por conseguir lo que mas anhela en su corazón sin darse cuenta en verdad que lo que anhelaba no era realmente lo que sentía ni lo que deseaba?

Era un día normal como cualquier otro. No hacía frío ni realmente calor y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: El verano se estaba acabando. Hinata lo supo al ver las hojas que se volvían un tanto rojizas. Pronto tendrían niños jugando por todas partes, saltando en las camas de hojas secas sin dejar de reír y correr de un lado al otro, y mirando al lugar que se dirigía , con dos rosas en sus manos para poder visitar a las dos personas que la habían ayudado a superarse, respirando profundo el aroma a lila y con un sonrojo muy leve pero notable se dedico a acercarse a donde esas dos personas estaba.

Mientras que abría la puerta mira a sasuke y a naruto los dos en las camas dormidos profundamente hinata al verlos suelta una sonrisa al verlos de esa manera y entra a dejarles las rosas y a cuidarlos como lo había estado haciendo durante 3 meses.

la guerra ninja se había acabado eso era lo que todos pensaban pero la pelea había sido exhausta y naruto y sasuke se había esforzado para poder derrotar a madara haciendo todo lo que podían a sus alcances pero de tanto esfuerzo sus cuerpos quedaron debilitados por tal esfuerzo por parte de ellos para poder derrotarlo con éxito .

mientras que hinata se dedico en ese tiempo a cuidarlos y velar por ellos visitándolos todos los días haciéndole compañía a esperar que pronto despertaran para poder contarles todo lo que ha pasado y sobre todo abrazarlos y poder volver a escuchar sus voces pero sobre todo ella se hacia la misma pregunta en su mente todos los días sin saber una respuesta clara miraba a naruto y se preguntaba si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto ya que el era una persona muy especial para ella y por el otro lado miraba a sasuke una persona con la cual tenia una gran amistad pero que la mayoría no lo sabia pero sobre todo lo que ella sentía por el era algo mas que amistad solo que todavía no lo sabia y se hacia la pregunta – es correcto lo que estoy haciendo? Y los volvía a ver y con una sonrisa sabia que lo que estaba haciendo para la mayoría lo veri a mal y algo no aceptable pero por la causa que ella lo hacia eso era algo bueno y sin importarle que ella seguiría haciéndolo por las dos personas que mas quería.

Y eso la hacia sumamente feliz y sobre todo la hacia sentirse bien y era lo único que realmente le importaba a ella.

esta historia se trata sobre estos 3 personajes es una historia que llevara mucho misterio y drama acción y también comedia pero sobre todo romanticismo con esto espero que entienda un poco lo que se va a tratar esta historia soy principiante asi que perdónenme si tengo faltas ortográficas me despido y espero que le vaya a gustar esta historia.

**CHAPTER 1 DESPERTAR**

Hinata caminaba tranquila, viendo el paisaje a su alrededor, viendo a los niños jugar como siempre y recorriendo el mismo camino, Hinata iba otra ves a visitar a Naruto y Sasuke al hospital, pero cuando se percato que llegaba a la entrada del hospital, sintió una presencia conocida para ella.

Con que otra vez tu- susurro mientras que su rostro cambio drásticamente a uno serio

Luego solo voltio y siguió su camino normalmente como si la presencia que sitio no hubiera sido un peligro, para ella.

Hola Hinata – con una sonrisa - vienes a visitar, a Naruto y Sasuke otra vez

Hai-devolviendo le la sonrisa

Entonces pasa -estirando el brazo para que pasara

Gracias- decía Hinata muy alegre

Hinata pasa y entra al cuarto y cuando se dio cuenta estaba Tsunade que le pareció extraño

Hinata te tengo buenas noticias sobre Sasuke y Naruto- decía la rubia

En serio que es

Pues que se han recuperado satisfactoria mente y pronto se levantaran, pero quiero que te quedes y los cuides si es que pasa, sabes muy bien como es Naruto es muy imperactivo así que se que los dejo en buenas manos-sonriéndole

si Tsunade-sama

Bueno no hay mas nada que decir así que me voy cuídalos mucho Hinata

hai-haciendo una reverencia para despedirse de Tsunade

Después se sentó sobre una silla , y se puso a ver el paisaje y con una sonrisa en su rostro pero después se percato de una voz que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

¿?: en donde estoy- mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Estaba feliz conocía esa voz, claro que si y no era su imaginación, paso tanto tiempo de desear escuchar esa voz, que no se podía equivocar claro que no.

Naru-to-to- apretó lo labios mientras que lagrimas se escurría en sus mejillas

Hinata- decia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – oye pero por…- fue interrumpido Hinata lo estaba abrazando y Naruto solo le correspondió

Yo…. Creí ….que bueno que estés bien- decía Hinata mientras se alejaba de el

Hinata no te preocupes yo estoy bien – mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

Hinata solo asintió y cuando una voz los saco de ese "momento"

Que demo….- decía mientras ponía su mano sobre su cara

¡TEME! Que bien que ya despertaste –decía mientras que le sonreía

¡IDIOTA! Esa es la manera de saludar- mientras le pegaba

Auch me dolió porque eres malo- mientras le sacaba la lengua

Hmp cállate baka- mientras que escucho que alguien se reía y voltio a ver y era Hinata y cuando la vio se quedo sin palabras ya que Hinata estaba hermosa.

Sasuke se quedo estático sin poder decir otra palabra mas ya que ver a Hinata era algo grato después de tanto tiempo de no verla y de no poder visitarla cuando el quería , ya que madara no podía darse cuenta la alianza que el tenia con ella pero sobre todo que el gran "Sasuke Uchiha" estaba enamorado, aunque nadie se lo vaya creer el sentía amor por la Hyuga ya que desde pequeños se conocían pero eso era un secreto, su amistad era secreta bueno aunque después contare esa historia regresando a la historia.

Estas bien Uchiha-san-decía Hinata muy preocupada

hmp nada que te importe-decía Sasuke desviando la mirada

¡TEME! No trates así a Hinata ella quiere ser amable contigo- tratando de golpearlo por lo idiota que se comportaba con ella

Eso no te incumbe idiota no te metas en donde no te ha llamado BAKA

QUE DIISTES TEME! TE VOY A MATAR – lo iba a ser pero Hinata sostiene su mano para que no lo haga

Naruto-kun por favor no lo hagas el no quiso dec…- la interrumpieron

claro que lo quise decir – gruño claro el se sentía celoso no porque la Hyuga lo defendieran no eso no era lo que lo enojaba que no lo hacia por el si no por el idiota de su amigo.

Uchiha-san por favor no quiero que peleen por favor- Sasuke no podía ver a Hinata con eso ojos que ella poseía lo traspasaban y eso no le gustaba además solo con verlos no podía negarse odiaba eso de el, ella era su debilidad.

Hmp esta bien – gruño Hinata le sonrió y también Naruto

Eso teme mmm y pensándolo bien como llegamos aquí-decía Naruto viendo fijamente a Hinata

Ehmm.. Pues- Hinata fue interrumpida por una cuarta voz

Bueno primero, que todo, ustedes par de idiotas se expusieron mucho y quedaron sin chakra si no fuera por Hinata ustedes hubieran muerto, sin importarle a ella exponer su vida- decía Tsunade con los brazos cruzados

Los dos dirigieron la mirada a Hinata, Naruto la miraba con una cara de agradecimiento, mientras Sasuke estaba sorprendido acaso ella hizo eso por el pero después cruzo en su mente y eso que le importaba a el, ella fue la tonta de hacer eso así que no le tiene que importar si lo hizo o no eso era asunto de ella.

Hinata-chan gracias en serio que si –haciendo que la morena se sonrojara a mas poder

De nada Naruto-kun- decía Hinata muy feliz

Bueno Naruto tenemos que revisarte así que se me ocurrió que Hinata y Sasuke podían dar una vuelta konoha mientras que te reviso yo –decía con una sonrisa socarrona

Queeee! Yo también quiero dar la vuelta abuela-decía Naruto con enojado

A QUIEN LE DICES ABUELA! IDIOTA- decía Tsunade con una venita en la cara mientras que golpeaba a Naruto.

Esta bien bueno Hinata cuida a Sasuke bien no dejes que se te escape jajajaja-mientras que el moreno le dedico una mirada asesina

S...i Naru-to-toó –sonrojada como siempre

Baka no necesito que nadie me ayude, tarado mírate a ti, tu eres el idiota que necesitas ayuda- mientras desviaba el rostro

Teme te matare tu eres el idiota retrasado

Que a quien le dices retrasado idiota

TU ERES EL IDIOTA ¡! TEME

ASI CLARO POR ESO TE LLAMAS EL NINJA HIPERACTIVO CABEZA HUECA NUMERO UNO

CALLATE TE ACABARE – decía un Naruto muy enojado, mientras se levantaba de la cama para golpear a Sasuke

Hinata y Tsunade re reían a ver a Naruto y Sasuke pelearse así , Hinata estaba muy contenta pero de repente siente una presencia , hizo que la sonrisa cálida que la caracterizaba se convirtió en una sobria y fría algo que no paso desapercibido por todos los presentes.

Hinata te sientes bien- la primera en preguntar fue Tsunade

Si Hinata-chan tienes algo- decía Naruto

Yo-oo no nada, no es nada estoy bien-dando una sonrisa falsa que no paso desapercibido por Sasuke

creí que ese par nunca se levantaría … buen trabajo Hinata ahora solo sigue el parte de plan..-mientras que sonreía pero no se podía apreciar bien quien era utilizaba una capucha que evitaba que vieran su rostro.

Mientras Naruto y Tsunade se iban del lugar, bueno mejor dicho Tsunade arrastraba a Naruto del lugar porque el no quería hacer caso diciendo que esta bien, pero como Tsunade no es paciente tubo que recurrir a los golpes, teniendo que arrastrar al rubio.

Esa escena era vista por dos espectadores, que eran Hinata y Sasuke, una los miraba muy divertida, mientras que el otro los miraban con cara de fastidio

_Prov. Sasuke_

No puedo creer que me deje convencer por este idiota, acaso ya me volví tan idiota como el, si de seguro es eso porque siendo como soy nunca en mi vida hubiera aceptado, pero como Naruto es muy insistente me deje convencer, si eso es claro Naruto me causo fastidio así que por eso acepte (decía mientras movía la cabeza hacia abajo y hacia arriba tratando de convencerse).

Fin prov. Sasuke

Uchiha- san –decía Hinata mientras que tragaba saliva

Mm que quieres Hyuga- decía Sasuke con los ojos cerrados

Yo...o bueno y...o –decía Hinata por los nerviosa que estaba

Ya dilo me molesta que tartamudez sabes que me irrita—decía Sasuke muy fastidiado

Lose siempre me decías eso cuando éramos niños –decía Hinata con una sonrisa

_Flash back_

_Hina-chan apúrate Itachi nos espera-decia un Sasuke de 5 años mientras que jalaba de una pequeña niña de su misma edad_

_Si Sasuke-kun –decía la pequeña Hinata mientras trataba lo mejor que podía de correr _

_Mientras que ellos corrían llegaron dos niños, que se les acercaron a Hinata y Sasuke_

_Hola gua eres muy bonita-decía uno de ellos, mientras que le sonreía de oreja a oreja_

_Yo…o o-decía Hinata muy sonrojada_

_Si te había visto antes pero no me atrevía a hablarte, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos-decía el niño muy feliz_

_Mm gra..ci..ci..a..ss y s..i claro que me gustaría-decía Hinata muy feliz_

_Claro que no, solo yo puedo hacer amigo de Hinata entendistes-decia un Sasuke muy pero muy enojado_

_Que se creía el para venir y hablarle Hinata, lo peor es que se puso roja y tartamudeo, nunca le había molestado su tartamudeo pero que, otro chico le provoque que tartamudee eso si que así que se llevo a Hinata muy lejos de eso dos, niños_

_Hina-chan-decía Sasuke muy enojado_

_Sasuke –kun no desvistes haber echo eso, ellos querían hacer nuestro amigo_

_Claro que no el quería otra cosa_

_Que otra cosa quería Sasuke-kun- decía Hinata en forma muy inocente lo que Sasuke no lo paso por de percibido _

_Hina-chan prométeme algo, -mientras que tomaba una bocado de aire – no vuelvas a tartamudear en frente de alguien nunca mas, o por lo menos no cuando yo este presente_

_Sasuke-kun , hai lo intentare-decía Hinata bajando su rostro_

_Vamos itachi tiene que estar esperandonos –decía Sasuke mientras que jalaba a Hinata de la mano_

_Fin de flash back_

Mm no me recuerdo-decía Sasuke volteando la cara

Si claro, después de todo a pasado tiempo-decía Hinata muy triste-bueno si no quiere uchiha-san no vamos a dar la vuelta me imagino que esta can…-la interrumpieron

Deja de hablar, y vamos-decía Sasuke mientras que se paraba de la cama

Hai, arigato Sasuke- decía Hinata mientras que se posicionaba enfrente de el

Hmp – me dijo Sasuke –mientras que sonreía de lado

Pero sin darse cuentas un par de ojos miraban con celos la escena y era la misma persona que llevaba, tiempo vigilando a Hinata ,

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hola aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi fics estoy tan emocionada que …..**

**Inner: ya cállate no ves que ellos quieren leer el fics no quieren tus explicaciones **

**Yo: cállate por siempre me molestas eh acaso no tiene otras cosas que hacer**

**Inner: si quien lo dice la que pasa leyendo fics casi 5 horas**

**Yo: que yo bueno, a ti que te importa (mientras le sacaba la lengua)**

**Inner: bueno le digo que el fics no están bueno pero denle una oportunidad a ella **

**Yo: si tiene razón, espero que les gusten y me dejen **reviews **onegai sean buenos conmigo es mi primer fics sasuhina **

**Tratare de subir los capítulos con mas frecuencias y espero que lo disfruten igual como yo, sin nada que decir me despido.**

i


End file.
